The Wind Blows
by TwistedGem
Summary: Vanessa always held on. She finally needed to let go. Songfic. The Wind Blows by The All-American Rejects. I own nothing!


_The Wind Blows_

_All-American Rejects_

Vanessa was seated in a chair, looking out her favorite window in her apartment. It was in the living room looking out to the busy streets of New York. She looked around the living at the furniture. She sighed as she looked around. The chair stood out in the living room. It was surrounded with standard but stood out, looking out to something wonderful. It described Vanessa perfectly. Or specifically her relationship with Chuck. She sighed at the thought.

_I've got to breathe  
You can't that from me  
Cause it's all that you left that's mine_

She remembered when they last talked. She shook her head, feeling foolish about telling him that she still cared about him, still wanted him…still love him. "Love is blind, Vanessa." He said. "Don't trust me with it." The words echoed in her head painfully as he walked away from her. A tear slipped from her eye.

_You had to leave  
And that's all I can see  
But you told me your love was blind_

She fingered the phone in her hands. Should she call him to tell him? Hasn't she been hurt enough by him? Vanessa sighed. She flipped open the phone.

_There are times  
You're so impossible that I should sign a waiver_

She started dialing the number before she lost the nerve. Chuck didn't deserve what she was about to give but she was giving it to him. She hopes he has a good life with Blair after this.

_And you will find  
Someone worth walking on when you ask me to go_

She was finally going to tell him. She finally had to go. She was finally leaving. The thought made Vanessa breathe a little better, even if her heart didn't feel the same.

_I'll leave when the wind blows  
Take a breath and there it goes_

The phone ringed twice before he picked up. "Hello?" he said hesitantly.

"Hey could you meet me at the rooftop?" she asked. It was silent for a moment.

"You haven't talked to me in three weeks and you suddenly want to meet me?" he asked incredulous. She sighed, understanding his frustration. Although her frustration with _him_ was on a different level…"Are you gonna meet me or not?" she asked. She heard him sigh on the other end.

"I'll be there." He told her.

_I'll be outside of your window  
I'll pass by but Ill go slow  
I'll leave when the wind blows_

She hung up and walked out the door. She was walking along the busy streets going though all her memories of Chuck. She remembered bitterly when he chooses Blair over her.

_There was a day  
You threw our love away  
Then you passed it to someone new_

It always amazed her when he came to her for help. He always reminded her that he always trusted her, no matter who he was with. But after today she won't be there for him to screw with her mind anymore. They were through.

_You wanna stay  
But since you wanna play  
We can finally say were through_

She stopped in front of the fire escape that would lead her to possibly be her last conversation with Chuck Bass. She was surprised with herself when she found out she was reluctant to actually go.

_And you will find  
Someone worth walking on when you ask me to go_

Vanessa climbed slowly. When she reached to top she breathed it the breeze that blew against her face. She leaned against the side looking down at the street.

_I'll leave when the wind blows  
Take a breath and there it goes_

She turned around when she heard someone climbing up the fire escape. There on the last step was the devilishly handsome Chuck Bass. She smiled slightly at him. He, slightly, returned it.

_I'll be outside of your window  
I'll pass by but Ill go slow  
I'll leave when the wind blows_

He approached slowly her. Chuck didn't know what to think with Vanessa's sudden phone call. He just knew why. She was going to tell him what he was dreading all along. He knew it would come to this sooner or later.

_I'll leave when the wind blows  
You can scream there's just echoes_

Chuck knew this is what she had to do. It was mostly _his _fault. He was just sad she had to let the one person he trusted and, although he never admits it out loud, love was leaving him.

_I'll pass outside of your window  
You'll be sad that you let me go  
I'll leave but just know_

Vanessa took a deep breath as he came closer. She looked down at her face. She knew he would be upset and was wary of his reaction.

"I'm leaving." She said in a low voice. "I'm tired of waiting." When she looked up at him she was met with a sad but understanding expression.

"I know." He told her.

_As I lay in solitude  
Oh what's a boy supposed to do  
I Shake the very thought of you  
Me together, I remember_

She started to remember the times she would wait all night for him. Chuck bit his lip at the distant look in her eyes know what she was remembering. He hugged her. She accepted in. I was rare for Chuck Bass to hug anybody, so she decided she might as well enjoy it. "Will you be okay?" he asked.

"I hope." She told him.

He didn't tell her to call him for help. He knew he just had to let her go.

_Late nights when I stayed up late  
All I do is wait and wait  
Your never coming home to me  
That's the hardest thing to see_

Vanessa pulled back a little from the embrace. As she stared into his eyes, tears started to come to her eyes. To could be the last time she saw him. She pulled his face closer and kissed him softly. But she had to go. There was no other choice.

_I got to breathe  
You cant take that from  
We can finally say were through_

He grabbed her hand, holding against his cheek. He looked straight into her eyes. _I love you, _he thought. He hoped she could see it in his eyes. He kissed her hard this time. She grabbed his jacket to stable herself, kissing back just as desperately.

_I'll leave when the wind blows  
Take a breath and there it goes_

She pulled back sadly. She looked in his eyes one last time.

"Goodbye, Chuck." She said sadly, her voice cracking a bit.

"Goodbye Vanessa." He said, just as said. Unwillingly she let go of him. She walked to the stair, looking back one last time. She smiled a bit. He returned it.

_I'll be outside of your window  
I'll pass by but Ill go slow  
I'll leave when the wind blows_

She climbed down slowly holding on to the taste on her lips for as long as she can. She finally did it. Even though part of her heart screamed to stay, she finally did it. She was finally letting go of Chuck. If only for a little while.

_I'll leave when the wind blows  
You can scream there's just echoes_

She looked back up at the building where Chuck was still up there, watching her leave. She cast a smile in the direction, hoping he could see it.

_I'll pass outside of your window  
You'll be sad that you let me go_

_On every face you'll ever know  
And everywhere you ever go_

She walked down the street, not looking back. She held her head high as she walked down the street, leaving Chuck and a part of her heart behind in busy New York.

_You'll feel when the wind blows_


End file.
